Fairy Tail Reacts To Anime!
by vocaloidzoro
Summary: So, this will be based off of my other story called "Fanfic shouldn't exist in Fairy Tail" and hopefully this story I'm doing will be better quality. feel free to leave any suggestions on what animes the guild should react to, I'm open to ideas. You can always visit my anime list to list suggestions that I can work on. I dont own anything if i did erza and jellal would be married
1. Chapter 1-Bored

**I was bored, what can I say!**

Searching on Google some more, Natsu and Happy found something more eyecatching than fanfic...One Piece. Yes, One Piece. They were googling random things and wanted to see what randomness popped up. Then Laxus wanted to look up chicks in bathing suits, so out of their boredom they typed in one. Up on the screen then popped up a picture of Luffy with his flag behind him. Natsu, being the curious person he was, browsed further into this subject on the screen. Then, in the unusual quietness of the guild, emerged a loud shout from Happy and Natsu.

"ARE THEY IN A MINI GUILD!?"


	2. Chapter 2 Natsu on Ace and Aokiji

Natsu on...Ace and Aokiji from One Piece

*skims through pictures of ace*

"Why the fuck is he shirtless, oh god, don't tell me that Ice for brains is related to him!"

*watches ace and blackbeards fight*

*watches episode where straw hats meet Aokiji*

"..."

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_First off, I came to the conclusion that Gray is perhaps related to a love child of Aokiji and Ace, ONE because Ace is shirtless all the time, TWO Aokiji is associated with ice. SO, if they were to somehow create a demented love child, it would reason as to Gray's shirtlessness AND how he's an Ice mage...I think. No Guarantees. But also, since Ace can turn into fire, does that mean I can technically eat him, I mean c'mon what can I say, THE MAN CAN TURN INTO FIRE, HE'S PRACTICALLY LIKE AN UNLIMITED FOOD SUPPLY OF SWEET SPICY FIRE!_

_Well, i can't think of anything else to say…_

_-Natsu Dragneel_

_PS; do you think I could meet Ace, I want to know what devil fruit fire tastes like._

*Dried drool can be seen all over the letter from Natsu's food fantasy*

* * *

**I got serious writers block today writing this. Also, don't forget to leave suggestions though! Also, I will be doing around five or more chapters of the guild reacting to One piece, and so on from each anime I get suggestions for, so for some of your requests I will eventually get there, so don't take it as offense if i spend a couple of chapters doing other animes before touching on yours that you requested...just wanted to get that out there. I would like to see any recommendations on what One Piece characters the guild can react to next! I'm thinking of doing a Laxus on Eneru chapter though...Well, anyway I think I've talked long enough so Ja-ne! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 Eneru

**I own nothing! Also, I know it's been a while since I've updated, and while writing this I got really bad writers block and forgot what I was going to put down here. So I put it on hold for a while and well, yeah I'm a bit rusty. Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors I may have put in here! I had waaayyy too much ibuprofen. Also to note...Laxus may be...y'know OOC in this chapter, IDK depends on how you think of him!**

* * *

Laxus opened up the computer Natsu and Happy had just been on. As the screen buffered, the anime website Natsu and Happy had previously been on popped up.

Apparently, they had been watching One Piece and were skimming through episodes. The episode on the screen was about to start the Skypia arc…

"Fucking numbskulls leaving this dimwitted shit around, how am I supposed to watch porn?"

In his frustration, Laxus hit play.

Being too lazy he didn't feel like pulling up another tab, so he ended up sitting through the episode, also because halfway through he had

been attracted to Nami and Robin's boobs.

Episode after episode, Laxus sat glued to the screen. Then Eneru had finally been introduced. After a couple more episodes, Laxus was ready to make a rant to Eichiro Oda.

* * *

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_There are a couple of...changes that I would like to make to this arc. But I would first like to make the statement of-WHY THE FUCK IS ENERU SUCH A DICK, HE'S MORE OF A DICK THAN ME! And I don't mean the pimpin kind like this sex god writing this._

_Shit, I don't even want to know what exactly this Eneru guy...does with his...circle floaty things…and...JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THOSE EARLOBES! Just looking at them makes me concerned about general ear health! HE is not the fucking Buddha, Okay! At least Thai people do it with style, all this douche does is dress like a fucking hippie and walk around all like "oooh look at me and my sweet lightning ass, because I can fuck you up any day!" Personally, I think he deserves an ass whooping not only from Luffy who continuously threatens to kick his ass, but I think that he should most likely face the hell of Fairy Tail. That's right! Mostly because a) he deserves it and b) have you seen the women of Fairy Tail when they're at their most powerful!? Yeash! Even as a 14 year old when I had insulted Erza and Mirajane about their PMS issues, they were powerful back then to cause me to not be able to walk for a week….Ugh at that moment I can even remember not being able to piss right and wishing I was a woman for once! Anyway, That douche canoe Eneru needs an ass whooping...fucking butt munch. Well...I am now obviously too tired to rant or waste my time on that piece of shit...Second thought! why did I even bother to write this letter!? Ah, fuck it, It's not like I regret anything I wrote in this letter…_

_P.S.-Can anyone get me Luffy!? I need to see just how smug he is from thinking he can deflect lightning!_

_-your newest pimp, Laxus_

* * *

**Again, So sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors on here! I will try to update soon though!**

**-vocaloidzoro out! ^_^**


End file.
